


Sand

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beaches, Blue Eyes, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Food Metaphors, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Memories, Military, Nicknames, Nipples, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Groping, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, People Watching, Rejection, Resentment, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corkoran hated sand, absolutely hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand

Sand. Corkoran absolutely fucking hated sand. He couldn’t have hated sand anymore if it’d gone and fucked dear old mum straight up the cunt. Every terrible thing that mattered had happened because of sand and that pretty boy twat. Of course, he remembered the evening after Pine’s first skirmish. The sand’d gotten into his clothes as he walked into the showers. Pristine tile and stainless steel as if they were in a hospital. No one but Pine was around. Pine just stood in the middle of the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water snaked its way down the tanned neck.

“Pine, Pi-ine.” Corkoran cajoled as he wandered up behind the rookie. Pine didn’t seem to hear so with a nasty little smirk he slammed both hands down on Pine’s shoulders.

“Ah ! Fuck ! What the fuck, Corkoran ?!” Blue eyes flashed as Pine turned his chest heaving.

“You weren’t listening. So-o what’re you doing tonight, Pretty Pine ?”

“Don’t call me that. How would you like it if I called you Corky like the captain does ?”

“Oh please do. It’s so much more...intimate than plain old Corkoran, don’t you think ?” He slid a hand over Pine’s right pectoral, fingers brushing the hardened nipple.

Pine edged toward his clothes and the door. “What was that for ? I don’t even know if I like you as an acquaintance and I am sorry but I already know I’m not attracted to you.”

“I saved your life today you little fuck the least you could do is be grateful !”

“Don’t doubt that I am grateful, because I am, but I really don’t think that should give you the right to do something I don’t want, Corkoran.”

Back in the present Corkoran snarled throwing the binoculars into the sand while Roper would be draping an arm over Pine’s shoulders and Pine would be leaning against Roper. He’d kept an eye on them hiding out on their little secluded parts of the beach, having little picnics, cuddling and kissing. It was disgusting. Pine had barely known Roper for a few weeks, yet Roper could get handsy with him. Roper who hadn’t even personally saved Pine’s life. If only Roper wasn’t blinded then he would see that Pine was playing him like a fiddle. A fiddle that needed a tune-up.

It would take a bit of doing arranging everything before the cruise ship left port tomorrow but he knew how much Jed liked lobster. Should there for some reason be a lack of them and he caused a scene everyone’s favourite hero would be the first to spring into action. With luck if he and Pine got close enough Roper would drop Pine like a hot potato. A very hot potato. However, he had to get back to the villa without being followed first. Wait, why was he worried about them ? They were too busy fucking around and being romantic. Ugh. At least on the ocean there wouldn't be any kissing or sand. 


End file.
